WOC Sequel: Romance Confusion
by nickychua
Summary: Juvia feels like Gray is cheating on her, will the guild help her with her troubles? Or will a certain Lamia scale mage be her prince in shining armor?


**SURPRISE! Hey everyone! So I posted this chapter on my other story Week of Confessions as a sequel so here it isss! Working on the second chapter as you read :D**

**I dont own Fairy Tail**

**~Nicky**

* * *

As the guild of Fairy Tail had another one of their parties Erza and Jellal walked outside of the guild, hoping to escape the arguments of the guild and the tables being thrown around by Natsu. The couple walked towards the park when it started to rain heavily. They sighed and rushed back towards the guild. But as they opened the door a wave of water swept them, and most of the members out of the wave. As they were swept by a lamp post, Jellal grabbed the pole and quickly grabbed Erza's hand with his oposite hand. When the wave vanished the group of drenched mages walked back into the guild. Everything was soaked with water. Chairs and tables were strewn across the ground and the remaning members of the guild that were not washed out the door were scattered around the guild. Elfman and Evergreen being washed up onto the wooden beams holding the ceiling up, Mira and Freed collapsed onto the bar, Natsu was hanging from the guild sign by his pants and Gageel was hugging Levy close to him to protect her from the water. In the midst of the chaos stood Juvia with tears streaming down her face.

"Juvia what happened?!" Erza called out to the sobbing water mage.

"G-g-gray-sama... H-he" Juvia tried to explain but her cries overtook her and another wave of water crashed throughout the guild. But this time the doors were closed so the guild turned into a huge swimming pool.

"KYAHHH! SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR!" Lucy yelled as she clung onto the beams of the guild. As the members of the guild floated to the surface they started yelling at each other to try and dive through the water to open the doors. This was the moment when Erza thought to herself:

"Why doesn't the guild have windows?" the scarlet mage decided to talk to the master about the missing windows when he returns from the meeting. Suddenly near the doors of the guild a whirlpool appeared and slowly the water drained out of the guild. As everyone lay strewn across the guild a few people glanced at the door and were shocked to fine Lyon from Lamia Scale standing at the door.

"Why did a wave just... Ah nevermind" Lyon said as he saw a crying Juvia on the far side of the guild. Lyon immediately walked towards the water mage and pulled her into a hug. "There there Juvia, what did that ice bastard do to you?" Lyon questioned as the girl cried in his arms.

"J-Juvia and Gray-sama w-were going on a job and then as soon as he saw Sherry-san he just walked away from Juvia and t-told Juvia to go back to the guild." The words that come from Juvia's mouth startled many of the guild members

'Is Gray cheating on Juvia with Sherry?' The obvious ran through most of their minds as they watched Lyon embrace Juvia. After a while Lyon had an idea.

"Juvia, would you like it if I took you out for lunch?" the blunette nodded. Lyon smiled and took her hand and walked out of the guild towards 8 island.

An hour after the said couple left Gray walked into the guild to be greeted with a strawberry cake to the face and felt a stinging feeling on his arm. After wiping the cake off his face he looked up to see Erza holding another slice of cake in her hand and Lucy holding her whip.

"E-erza? Lucy? What are you doing?!" Gray shouted only to receive another cake in the face.

"How DARE you cheat on Juvia?!" Erza hissed.

"W-what?" Gray stammered. "I would never cheat on Juvia, I l-love her!" but those few stammers in Gray's words made the guild think otherwise. Soon he was tied up by a magical rope and was suspended from the ceiling. A few people that were Juvia's friends soon surrounded the hanging man.

"How could you do that to Juvia!" Gageel hissed, every since Phantom Lord Juvia was a really close friend of his and to see the guy that crushed her hard enraged him. Gray received a punch in the stomach from the iron dragon slayer. He received a slap on the face from some of the girls and lastly he was approached by Erza.

"Erza.. please.. don't" he managed to mumble. Erza looked at her childhood friend with little pity in her eyes then whispered to him.

"You are the only one Juvia loves dearly and you just don't care do you.." Gray looked at the warrior with shock.

'What did Juvia tell them?! I love Juvia!' Gray tried to tell them that but got knocked unconscious. Wendy looked on with sorrow in her eyes but off in the distance she heard Juvia and Lyon returning to the guild.  
"Minna! Juvia-san is coming back!" at the warning words from Wendy Erza picked up the ice mage and tossed him into the back room. Knowing what Juvia was soon to enter the guild doors everyone resumed their tasks, acting like nothing happened. A few minutes later Natsu decided to start a fight with Elfman, pulling other members into another regular battle at fair tail. Soon the doors of the guild opened and Juvia came in with Lyon. No one seemed to pause what they were doing but they all called out a greeting and Lyon got pulled into the battle so Juvia joined her friends at the bar.

"Ohayo Juvia-san!" Wendy greeted the older mage as she sat down next to her.

"Hi Wendy" Juvia said with a smile.

"How was you and Lyons date Juvia?" Mira asked as she gave the water mage a soda. Juvia blushed and told them how her date went. From the other side of the guild, Lyon watched Juvia with a smile, it made him happy that he was able to make Juvia happy. And to make the fact better, she gave him a kiss on the cheek! As Lyon gazed at juvia fondly, she looked at him and quickly flashed him a smile. But the room that Gray was thrown into was underneath the bar. So as Juvia told her friends about her 'date' with Lyon. He could hear every, single, tortorous word.

* * *

**Yo! Tell me how you feel and I hope you all enjoy!**

**~Nicky**


End file.
